


hey teacher (leave those kids alone)

by Timballisto



Series: stay in school kids [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells, F/F, Imagine Bering and Wells, Teachers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena was beginning to regret allowing the students in her AP English classes to do creative writing for extra credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey teacher (leave those kids alone)

Helena was beginning to regret allowing the students in her AP English classes to do creative writing for extra credit.  
It wasn’t that the stories were bad, per se. In fact, Helena saw a lot of promise in some of her students, which was refreshing since she’d begun to despair for the future of the written word about her forth year of teaching. There was something about the rough words and untested stories of young, new writers that made Helena feel giddy in a way she hadn’t in years. But lately…

Helena frowned at the page she was grading, noting the name Claudia Donovan at the top. For the last few weeks, Ms Donovan had gone from doing the absolute minimum of work required to scrap a B in her class to submitting long, rough creative writing pieces for extra credit. A curious 180 degrees from a girl who’d confessed to her English teacher multiple times (usually after one of those useless grammar quizzes the curriculum forced Helena to administer) that she just didn’t “get English”.

For someone who didn’t enjoy the class, Claudia was certainly pulling out all the stops. The Secret Service, mysterious government warehouses, objects imbued with the attributes of the famous people who had owned them? It was quite brilliant, actually, and Helena could definitely see a lot of potential for story building and character development if Claudia chose to expand on her little fictional universe. Endless wonder indeed.

The English teacher sighed, leaning back in her desk chair. She lolled her neck from side to side, trying to stretch out the kinks from spending too long hunched over student papers.

The issue, Helena thought to herself ruefully, is that I’m almost positive that girl is basing almost all of her characters on her teachers. Myself included. Part of Helena was most decidedly impressed with the accuracy of Claudia’s characterization. The other half was a mixture of flattered and embarrassed.

If the actions of her character in Claudia’s story were anything to go by, Helena hadn’t been nearly as circumspect in her pursuit of Myka as she thought she was. 

"Knock, knock."

Helena jolted, reflexively shoving Claudia’s story under her already towering pile of tests to grade. She swiveled in her chair (marvelous invention, swivel chairs) and fully faces the smiling Myka Bering in the doorway. 

She was, as usual, stunning. Myka tended to dress more professionally than her colleagues at the media center; instead of frumpy blouses and ill-fitting khakis, she usually wore oxfords, blazers, and slacks that made her more than a little intimidating, especially with her hair pulled back into a severe bun. More than one student who’d accidentally mangled a book from that library had been terrified of returning it to Ms. Bering. However, over the months that Helena had been working at the high school, Myka’s clothing choices seemed to… relax a little. Not that it changed the fact that Helena had to constantly resist the urge to tear it off Myka’s body.

Helena mentally shook herself. Now was not the time.

The librarian raised a plastic grocery bag, allowing the scent to waft to Helena’s nose and she’s suddenly reminded that she hasn’t really eaten since early this morning. By the knowing look on her friends face, Myka had guessed the truth.

"Hullo, Myka." Helena grins, despite the blush burning in the back of her neck and the very tips of her ears. Somehow, Claudia’s story felt like a secret and something curled anxiously in her stomach at the thought of Myka discovering it.

"I noticed you skipped lunch period- and I know you worked through your planning period because you always do.” Myka said, dropping the bag onto Helena’s desk, careful not to set it on any papers.

"So you’ve come to my rescue." Helena said, delighted. "My hero." 

"It’s just some sandwiches from Subway." Myka said, as Helena tore through the paper and took a bite of her lunch.

"Nonsense." Helena said with a sated sigh. If nothing else, these American heathens knew their sandwiches. "You are an absolute marvel."

"It’s just lunch." Myka said, but the smile on her face told Helena that she was pleased by the other woman’s compliments. "Anyway, I thought you’d have been done grading by now."

Helena grimaced. “It’s been taking a little longer than usual.” She scowled at the half finished assignments on her desk. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Myka joked, straightening a pile of papers until it aligned with the edge of Helena’s desk.

"A little bit of both, unfortunately." Helena gestured to the stack of essays. "Those are my standard English 12 classes essays. Bloody horrible, the lot of them."

"I can see that." Myka said wryly, plucking one of them from the top. There wasn’t a single sentence that didn’t have red pen all over it. "Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?"

"Not especially." Helena said, tilting the tip of the paper down so she could see the student’s name. "Ah, yes- Mr. Sykes. What a horrendous boy. I caught him trying to blackmail one of my other students into doing his homework for him." 

Myka wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Well, what’s the ‘good thing’?”

"My AP class is much more coherent, fortunately. I’m grading their extra credit creative writing assignments. Best part of the job."

"The best part, huh?" Myka smiled.

"Well, except for you of course." Helena smirked, suddenly feeling very brave.

"Oh." Myka blinked. "Um, thank you?" She was blushing though, and not running for the hills, which Helena took as a good sign.

"In fact," Helena continued. "I’d like to thank you. Dinner tomorrow night?"

It was silent, for a moment. Myka stared at her, her eyes wide with surprise. Oh, dear. Perhaps she had read Myka wrong-

"Uh, what brought this on?" Myka asked, clearing her throat nervously.

"Well, I like you, first of all, and I like the way you bring me food even though you know I could get it myself and the way you wear your glasses when your contacts dry out because of the dust in the library-" Helena was babbling and she did not babble… but the words just kept coming out. “-and I like your hair when you run late to school and don’t have time to straighten it so it’s curly and all over the place-“

"Helena."

Helena’s mouth snapped shut, but Myka was smiling.

"I would love to go to dinner with you."

And then Myka placed a hand on each of the arm rests, bent down, and chastely kissed Helena.

"Righty ho, then." Helena managed through her stupid grin.

Endless wonder indeed.


End file.
